The disclosed embodiments relate to a heat protection product and to a process for producing it. Heat-shielding or heat-protecting products are employed, for example, in the motor vehicle field. These are used in order to protect temperature-sensitive components (for example, sensors, cables, flexible tubes, plugs, electronic parts) from the waste heat of other components (for example, the exhaust system). DE 197 55 314, for example, describes such a component.
DE 10 2004 044 057 describes a heat shield in the form of a heat-resistant sheet or a heat-resistant two-dimensional element.
DE 197 20 537 A1 relates to an element for trimming mounting parts, in which a metal foil is enclosed between a textile fabric and a non-woven fibrous textile.
EP 1 914 121 A2 relates to a heat protection material consisting of a textile support that is coated with a binder and covered by a metal by vapor deposition. Such materials show stabilities of up to 300° C. for 1000 h. However, the heat insulating property of corresponding products is limited.
The requirements related to corresponding heat protection products are manifold.
On the one hand, the products are supposed to have a high heat insulation, i.e., the temperature difference between the side facing the heat source and the side facing away from it should be as high as possible.
On the other hand, corresponding heat protection products must be compact, because the distances between the components become smaller and smaller in corresponding machines, for example, engines.
In addition, corresponding heat protection products must exhibit a good processability.
Finally, the cost of corresponding products are also to be considered.
It it would be useful to provide further heat protection products that meet the mentioned requirements and can exceed the prior art at least partially.